Tales of the Stag and the Doe
by PotterheadAna02
Summary: A collection of one-shots centred on the evolving relationship between James Potter and Lily Evans.
1. What's In A Name?

**Disclaimer** : After all this time? Always. Always will I never own this franchise. Darn it!

* * *

 **Written for Battleships.**

 _Prompt: First Encounter_

Word count: 718

* * *

"Are you awake?" whispered the eleven-year-old boy, rolling over onto his stomach as he peered into the darkness. There was a rustle of blankets and Sirius Black muttered, " _Lumos"_ as he raised his wand.

"Yeah, I am. I just can't sleep. I'm too buzzed," replied Sirius, blinking as the light reflected off of James's glasses.

"What do you say to a tour of the castle?" asked James in an excited rush, and Sirius leapt up in response, a wide grin on his face.

"Merlin's month-old glitter pyjamas, yes!" Sirius danced as he hauled James up to his feet as they poked Peter and Remus out of their sleep. The four boys wrapped the darkest blankets they had around themselves and trooped down quietly to the Common Room. It was deserted at two in the night, and not a soul was in sight.

The fire crackled merrily, and James straightened his back, stretching his fingers as he said, "Okay, so from what I saw on our way from the Potions dungeons to the Common room, there are a couple of staircases and corridors that lead to Merlin knows where. We also have the option of going down to the kitchens and hanging out with the elves first. Or we could try and climb that tree at the back of Hogwarts, with the weird branches and what not-"

"For your information, that _tree_ with the weird branches is called the Whomping Willow," came a sharp retort that cut James off, and the four boys froze midway to turn out and face a red-haired girl glaring at them from behind the sofa.

Peter started whimpering immediately while Sirius looked at the girl frantically, a slight wariness creeping into his posture. James simply frowned at her, heart pounding from the momentary shock, but otherwise remained unfazed.

"Well, I'm sorry if I hurt the tree's _sentiments_. We'll be sure to drop a flower or two at it while we're out," snickered James as Sirius stifled a royal snort. _Who is she,_ wondered James, watching the kaleidoscope of expressions on her expressive face. Her luminous green eyes widened at his retort, then narrowed into slits and now she rolled them in an exaggerated display of contempt.

"Do you have any idea how potentially dangerous it is to go about after hours? Snooping around without any teacher? And near the Whomping Willow, of all things?" the girl hissed angrily back at him, her hair settling around her shoulders as she gesticulated wildly in amazement at their audacity.

"Remus, will you please tell Miss Firehead here that teachers never take us to the interesting parts of the school? And please, pray tell her to explain why she is so obsessed with a bloody tree," James threw her a look as he crossed his arms showily across his chest in rebellion.

"I have a name, thank you very much. And I happen to like it. It's Lily. Lily Evans," she replied snootily, arms akimbo as she gave a look to Remus, daring him to do as the raven-haired boy had said.

James grinned as she told her name and drawled, "The name's Potter. James Potter." He watched as she bit back a smile at his reference to that famous Muggle spy. _Yes, lady, beat that_ , he thought triumphantly as she reddened, speechless for a retort and continued, "We're going anyway. You're free to join us if you want."

Her amusement rapidly vanishing, Lily snorted and picking up the book she was reading, made her way back to her dormitory as she remarked, "Be my guest to get your butts whooped by the Whomping Willow. I refuse to be party to your juvenile pranks." She tossed him a look and shut the door firmly behind her.

It was Remus who shook James out of the dopey grin on his face and the spectacled boy shrugged, "Oh, don't bother about her. Let's go!" as he skipped out of the Common Room.

It was about two hours later that four very bedraggled boys dragged themselves back into the Common Room, their shirts ripped in places, and twigs and leaves sticking out of their hair. James Potter climbed up the stairs, the last of them all as he paused near the girls' dormitory and growled reluctantly at the door, "The Whomping Willow sends its regards."

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi, lovelies! I am writing this from under a sea of blankets and am super buzzed about this collection. This has had no beta, fyi.

The cover art is copied in all honesty from Google.

Thoughts are more than welcome. And reviews are highly appreciated!


	2. A Pen Can Thaw Ice

**Disclaimer:** Alright, villains, unhand me! I don't own the franchise.

* * *

 **Written for Battleships.**

 _Prompt: Slice of life_

Word count: 1353

* * *

"Where _did_ she go?" wondered James Potter as he craned his neck around the Great Hall, trying to spot the elusive girl in question. She had kept dodging him quite a lot, and though he hated to admit it, justifiably so. Okay, he pranked people a lot in her presence. Yes, he teased her and that snivelly greasy haired scarecrow of a friend. Fine, he even sent her Howlers about his achievements on the Quidditch field at breakfast. But damn it, wasn't it _obvious_ that he liked her?

He scowled as he spotted Severus Snape staring at the door of the Great Hall, the bowl of porridge lying forgotten in front of the Slytherin. _That git_ , thought James furiously, sorely tempted to throw a hex his way. Marlene had told Sirius who in turn told the Marauders that Severus Snape had called Lily Evans a Mudblood. A _Mudblood_. Even Sirius, Master of Sass, Insults, and Comebacks, had cringed at that. It was just plain stupid to even insult anyone based on their lineage, because it was out of their control! It made sense to instead insult them on their habits, or their activities.

James thought along these lines as Severus, desperate to sight his erstwhile best friend, knocked over the bowl of porridge and the milk dribbled down his robes. _I guess he's going down the milky way_ , snorted James and scoffing, shook his head. A sudden slew of whispers caught his attention and he spotted a figure rising up, a few metres down from his seat.

"Look, it's Lily," whispered Abigail, a fourth year, and people began whispering and talking in hushed tones. Lily Evans stood up, her telltale red locks hidden under a rebellious bandanna. Pointedly turning her back to the Slytherin table, she walked out of the Great Hall, head held high as she handed a slim object to a prefect entering the Hall.

James nudged Remus who was looking at the sight and asked, "What's Evans handing out to everyone?"

"It's a pen. She's probably doing it as a mutiny against Snape and his cronies. See, when was the last time you saw Lily Pleasant Evans dressing up in blacks and greys? I'm telling you, she's standing up against those egotistical Pureblood pricks. Not you two, James and Sirius. Them," chattered Remus, hastily pointing to Snape when his friends gasped at his remark on Purebloods.

"Hmm, I still haven't understood these, you know," muttered Sirius, taking a blue pen out of his pocket, clicking its top randomly.

"You got one?" asked James, his brow furrowed.

Sirius frowned, "Yeah, she gave it to me yesterday. Even Pete and Remus have got theirs, see." He pointed to the other Marauders who reluctantly took their pens out. It was only when Remus glared at Sirius that he realised his lack of tact. "Well, I think she told me to give it to you..." he added hurriedly, trying to ease the irritation writ on James's face.

"What does she...I'm going after her!" growled James and ignoring his friends' protests, thudded after the girl furiously. It was rather difficult to find her, because the corridors were deserted, but he spotted a figure turning at a corridor some feet away. Narrowing his eyes, he sprinted and caught sight of her bandanna. Not wanting to announce his arrival, he walked for while behind her, his footsteps not registering in her mind through her musings, and finally his patience ran thin. He reached out to tap her shoulder, but she bent at the last minute, and he grabbed her bandanna instead.

"Ow! Who are – what do you – Expelliarmus!" she cried out, and his wand dropped to the floor from his pocket. She whipped around and punched him in the chest, rolling away from him as she gripped her wand firmly in her hand. James gasped and dropped to the ground, wincing in pain as he looked up at Lily.

" _Potter?_ Are you absolutely _mad_? What do you think you were doing?" she muttered, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as she handed him back his wand and picked up her books from the floor.

"Ah...I was...damn, Evans, you pack a punch," grunted James, rubbing his chest with one hand as he propped himself against the wall, slowly standing up.

Lily tossed her hair from her face and biting back a smile, asked, " _What_ were you trying to do? _Grope_ me?!"

James widened his eyes, "Oh, oh Merlin no, not _that!_ Jeez, I like you, woman. I can't even – what is a pen?" he cut across his confession, his cheeks warming up as he thanked his stars she was furious enough not to listen carefully to his edited words.

She blinked rapidly, "A pen? You shadowed me from the Great Hall to ask about a _pen_?"

Scowling, James retorted, "Well, you're just...are you going to even give me one? I doubt you even know anything about it." He deepened his scowl when her lips twitched.

Shaking her head, she reached into her bag and handed him one. James took the thing and held it up against the light. He turned it over thrice in his hands and then held it up to his ear. He stopped in his activities when she burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked self-consciously, lowering his hand.

Lily smiled and replied, "It's not going to explode in your hands, Potter. It's...oh, how do I explain? It's like a quill!"

"A _quill_? Why is it not soft then? And where do you put the ink in it from?" he asked, puzzled.

Clicking her tongue, Lily explained, "It's like a self-inking quill. You click this to start writing. Look, this thin pipe thing is called a refill. It holds the ink in, and do you see this tip? There's a tiny ball at the end, and the ink flows around it out of the pen. You don't need to dip it in constantly!"

James widened his eyes almost comically as she twisted the head open and pulled out the 'refill' thing. Replacing it, she tore a paper and scrawled her name on it with the pen. Then, she handed it over to him and slowly, he wrote his name beneath hers.

"Merlin's socks, this is the same darkness as yours! And it's much smoother to write with than my quill!" whistled James in amazement and looked at her in wonder. She was smiling softly at him, her green eyes shining in amusement. His heartbeat quickened as she didn't break the gaze, and he jumped with a start as a bell sounded in the distance.

Lily stepped back, James barely catching himself from leaning in after her as he missed her warmth already. Hauling her bag onto her shoulder, she remarked, "Well...I'd better get going."

James ran a hand through his hair and smiled nervously, "Yeah...me too."

The two nodded at each other, but neither moved one inch. Lily shrugged, "I have Herbology now."

"So do I," added James and stepped ahead, "How about we go together?"

Lily smiled at the boy and gestured for them to start walking together. They'd just walked a few steps when James slapped his forehead, "My bag's in the dorm! Shoot. You go ahead, Evans. I'll have to run back."

Lily shook her head, "The Common Room's not far away. I'll wait here; you can run ahead. Anyway, it's the first class, so people will be busy stuffing themselves in the Great Hall. They'll all be late."

James broke into a genuine grin and nodding at her, dashed off. He stopped suddenly and turned, shouting, "Hey Evans!"

"What?" she shouted back, puzzled.

"What do I do if the refill runs out?" he hollered.

Biting her lip in an attempt to stifle her laughter, she replied, "I'll give you a new one!"

"Alright!" he waved to her and disappeared from sight.

Lily looked down at the paper in her hand where he'd scrawled his name beneath hers, a blush creeping on her face. She pocketed it hastily and leaned against the wall, waiting for the boy, who now, didn't seem as irritating as before.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi, all. Here's the new update! Hope you all like it. No beta again. A huge thanks to lokilette.

Thoughts and reviews are really appreciated. Thank you - all those who reviewed, followed and favourited!

Peace!

Ana


	3. A Date On Duty

**Disclaimer:** The first rule of being a fanfic author: you never own the franchise.

* * *

 **Written for Battleships, the Emotion Challenge, The Things I Would Do For You Challenge.**

 **Prompts:**

First date(Battleships)

Be your fake date for you(The Things I would Do For You)

Jealousy - _They are the only one that their significant other needs. No one else._ (The Emotions Challenge)

* * *

"Potter! Wait up," called out Lily Evans, muscling her way through the crowd as the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ended and everyone started dispersing from the stands. James had his back to her, his arms slung over Sirius and the Keeper, Tim, as the three boys were discussing furiously about the match. Gryffindor had won with a resounding victory, and there were red pompoms, scarves and golden banners strewn about carelessly. In the midst of all the cheering and bauble, James had not heard Lily.

"Potter...!" shouted Lily, but to no avail. At the end of her patience, she growled and storming through the crowd, yanked James by the back of his collar. The boy stumbled in alarm and turned to face the girl, his eyes wide in alarm.

"Who the – Evans! What's the matter?" he frowned as he took in the sight of her scattered hair, flushed cheeks and her deep panting. Looking around at the multitude of people around them, she gripped his hand and started working her way sideways through the crowd, seeking solitude under the stands. Bewildered, James glanced back at his friends and gestured to them to stay put for a while, wincing as he slammed into people behind her. Lily didn't let go of his hand till they were at least twelve feet away from people and turned to face his questioning gaze.

"Evans...will you tell me _now_ what's going on?" asked James patiently, his slowly developing friendship with the girl having given him experience to know that hastiness never worked with Lily Evans; it only backfired.

Clearing her throat, Lily took a deep breath and began, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'm going to bandage my bruised wrist, for one," he grinned as she dropped his hand hastily and continued, "but otherwise, nothing much. Why, what's the matter?"

"Will you go to The Three Broomsticks with me?" she spoke in a rushed voice and looked at him hesitantly. His eyes widened under his spectacles and his posture changed as a grin broke across his face. He puffed out his chest, turned up his collar and drawled, "Are you asking me on a date, Evans? You know, you didn't have to drag me all the way – ow!" His crowing was cut short when she smacked his sweaty head and then grimaced as she rubbed her drenched hand against his shirt.

"Would you _keep it down_?! It's not a date; it's a mission," hissed Lily.

Tilting his head to the side, James teased, "There's no need to make excuses. I'm okay if you want to play pretend though..." He broke off when she slapped her forehead.

"Forget it. I'll ask Remus or Eric. They're much better and more useful than you, anyway. We hardly stop fighting, and I cannot afford any distractions on my mission," scowled Lily.

"Remus? He's as useful on _any_ investigative mission with you as your barette; he's petrified of your temper. And Eric? Eric Macmillan? Please, Evans, grow up, have some taste, at least," scoffed James, irritation creeping into his tone.

Glaring up at the boy challengingly, she retorted, " _Anyone_ but you. I bet my life I'll be much more easily paired even with Slughorn than you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find some boy."

James bit back the ugly head of jealousy, pulled her by the arm and looked straight into her green eyes and spoke firmly, "Fine, go find your 'partner' for this mission of yours. But don't for _once_ say that anyone will be better for you than me. No one can bear with your fuss over choosing between caramel coffee or a chocolate smoothie, and then see you eventually choose the coffee as always. No one can understand why you like eating Bertie's Beans only in even numbers. No one can begin to comprehend why you scratch your nose when you're puzzled, or why you involuntarily twitch your right eyebrow when ticked off. No one but me. So, remember. Don't you dare forget this, whoever your accomplice on this _mission_ be."

Lily blinked blankly at his little outburst and stumbled a bit when he let go of her, his lips pursed tightly as he looked hard into her eyes. _How can she even think that anyone can be more compatible with her than me? Who else will even begin to respect and adore that woman like I do? That's it, her mission can go to Hell for all I care. There is no way that I'm going with her,_ thought James furiously to himself, striding away from her and nodding curtly to his friends.

=o0o=

"Remind me what your mission is again, Evans? Oh wait, that's right, you haven't told me yet," glared James helplessly at Lily from across the table. It was one in the afternoon, and they were sitting in a corner table at the Three Broomsticks. She had worn a dark blue scarf over her head, and pressed her sliding sunglasses up her nose as she raised her head to look at him. She'd made him wear a yellow cap, and had told him to keep quiet till they were seated. Now, she kept glancing over the menu which she had propped in front of her face, only her eyes visible from over the edge which she nestled under her nose. She kicked his shin irritatedly and glared at him, silencing him as she peered at the door.

"We're supposed to be on a date," she muttered absently, and James spluttered in surprise. She darted her eyes to him and shook her head, "A _false_ date. If I sit here alone, I'll seem stupid. So, we're on a date. Get it?"

James felt rather stupid himself, for several reasons, at that. First, he'd melted when he bumped into Lily after his post-match shower, who was lingering outside the changing rooms, her apology ready. Then, he'd volunteered to be her partner for this mission, without her insistence, and himself having no idea of the details. After that, he's worn this stupid hat, and hadn't spoken a lot since they'd left Hogwarts. To add to his pile of woes, Lily wasn't even showing her face; she was ridiculously hiding behind the menu, the things printed on it now known by memory to any Hogwarts student.

Just as he was about to yell in frustration, she hissed and exclaimed softly, "They're here!" He craned his neck to see her looking suspiciously at Sirius and Marlene.

"Them? You're spying on them? Why do you need me for that?" he muttered, sulking because he was not clued in earlier, but not quite complaining, as he got to spend time in the company of the lovely girl.

She finally put down the menu, removed her sunglasses, and the two quickly gave the order to a little elf who had come up to their table. Turning to James's quizzical look, she sighed and spoke, "Yeah, them. Look, I know he's your best friend, and that you're thick as thieves. But she's _my_ best friend too. She told me about their date during the match yesterday, and I have heard a lot about his...experience. News travels fast, especially in the girls' rooms. I don't want her to get hurt, and she's smitten by him. She may not notice his eyes straying away, or him checking out other girls, so I want to test how loyal he can be on something as trivial as a first date in what she expects to unravel into a long-term relationship," she finished, biting her lip in deep thought.

James smiled softly at her and replied, "I see. Look, yeah, Sirius has been with his share of girls...others' share too, ha. But," he continued hastily, seeing her eyes widen in alarm as she managed to scowl at the same time, "he's serious about her. He hasn't dated any girl, nor has he even seen in anyone's direction since he's started talking to Marlene. Don't tell him I said this, but this was the first time we've seen him nervous for a date. He normally never bothers about his appearance, what he should say to the girl, and the kind. Today, he was as nervous as Peter during his Potions test, which is a _lot_. I vouch for him. And if he does anything to hurt her, _I'll_ make him see sense before you do; I give you my word." Just then, the elf came up to their table and dropped off their food.

Lily did not say anything for a while. She just looked at James with an unreadable expression on her face and began eating her plate of fries. James glanced at her bent head for a while and puzzled, asked, "Evans?"

"Call me Lily," she replied, looking up to meet his eyes and breaking into a smile. James blinked in surprise for a few moments, and then relaxed in his chair, leaned in and whispered, "The name's James."

"Alright then, James it is," she grinned at him, neatly picking off some tomatoes off his salad and munching on them nonchalantly.

They ate their food, drank some Butterbeer, and kept on chatting for a long, long time. Neither noticed when Marlene and Sirius had paid their bill, spotted the two involved in an engaging conversation, smiled and left for Hogwarts.

It was only when the lanterns were lit that they realised that it was twilight. Hurriedly paying their bill, they walked toward Hogwarts, a companionable silence between the two. What had started off as a false date turned out to be a memorable and enjoyable evening for the two teenagers, who were now drawn closer than ever to each other.

* * *

 **A/N** : Did somebody update _fast_ or what?

Hey all, and here is the new chapter in Tales of the Stag and the Doe! Hope you like it.

Thoughts and reviews are really, really appreciated. Thanks for the support so far.

Love,

Ana


	4. What Glitters May Be Better Than Gold

**Disclaimer** : I just own my brand new laptop, nyahaha.

* * *

 **Written for Battleships**

 _Prompt: first kiss_

Word count: 1733

* * *

If there was one thing that James Potter hated the most, it was not knowing things.

No, not the bookish knowledge that made him think Remus should've been put in Ravenclaw. Not even the dark hexes and spells that Avery, Snape, and their cronies learnt on the sly. Simple, mundane things like whom Peter glanced at every morning on the Hufflepuff table. What the exact minute-to-minute status was between Marlene and Sirius. Where Remus got those notes that ended in a curly heart which he'd stuff in his bag quickly, before James could read a single word from it.

Or what exactly it was that glittered on Lily Evans's lips each time she titled her face to the sun.

It was a lazy Friday afternoon, one of the few weekends the seventh years had before Halloween, and there was little pressure from the teachers too. Either they'd given up completely, or the holiday spirit caught them early too. Whichever it was, James wasn't complaining. He had had been no specific plans for the evening himself, but when he saw Lily Evans sitting under a tree, reading a book by herself. Her shoes were tossed casually to the side as she dug her heels into the lush grass, and he but skipped over to her and peered over her shoulder.

"What are you reading?" he asked, causing her to jump in alarm. He grinned lazily at her when she whipped her head around to glare at him, first in alarm and then in embarrassment at having been scared easily.

"James! Merlin, what are you, a ninja or something? You scared me to death," she exclaimed, breaking into a smile as he lay down on the grass in front of her. "If you must know, I am reading _Pride and Prejudice_. It's quite intriguing," she continued when he picked up her book and began fanning himself with it.

"Hm, okay. I'm bored already," he waved her protest aside, resting his heads on his hands as he propped his feet against the tree trunk, his legs inclined at an angle with the ground.

Shaking her head, Lily settled back against the tree and pushed his legs down, retorting, "Well, you came here, why don't you say something?"

James frowned a bit when her lips shone in the sun as she peered up at the sky. Tapping his foot on the ground, he replied, "Ah, okay. What're you doing this Sunday?"

"Nothing at all. Is something the matter?" she asked in turn, breaking a few blades of grass and then began weaving them into a braid.

"Well, it's the anniversary of when Remus first turned into a werewolf, and Sirius and I were thinking of throwing a party. And he loves those quaint Muggle pens that you carry around so often, so I was wondering if you could somehow bring one of them for him. You're invited too, by the way," James said in a very matter-of-factly voice. He stared at the girl in bewilderment when she burst out laughing, a few snorts escaping her mouth as she guffawed heartily. It was after a few minutes that she finally calmed down, her face reddened slightly with the exertion and James said dryly, "Well, I suppose that's a yes."

He craned his neck upward in wonder as she licked her lips while smiling, and the glitter seemed to shine merrier. _Lily never wears lipstick,_ he thought pensively.

Lily almost began laughing again, but controlled herself and answered, "You boys celebrate the anniversary of Remus's transformation? Since when have you been doing this?"

Shrugging, James responded in perfect seriousness, "We didn't, really, but then Sirius and I were so bored, and this is our last year anyway, so we thought hey, why the heck not?"

Chuckling, Lily gave him a thumbs up and said, "Alright, I'll owl home today and I think Mum will be able to send one of those by tomorrow evening. Who will be attending this _party_ of yours?"

Glaring at her as she broke into a teasing smirk, James scowled and replied, "Sirius, you, Peter, Marlene, and me. Not Remus, though."

"How can you not invite Remus to his own party?" she widened her eyes in puzzlement and he rolled his eyes majestically in turn.

"It's a _surprise_ party, Lily. Goodness, you can be quite stupid when you want to, huh?" he snorted, and sighed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

 _What_ is _it? It can't be lipstick, can it? No, no, she wouldn't be caught dead in that goop. Oh, what's the name of those fancy little bottles? Varnish? No, I think that's for nails...damn it_ , he almost growled in frustration, but cleared his expression when she spoke next.

"Talking about stupid, you blew our cover on the mission! Marlene said she saw us sitting in the corner the other day. Ugh, you might as well have walked in wearing fluorescent suspenders with a shiny blazer; that would've drawn less attention than your loud mouth," she said in a rush, half-scowling at him, and he made a face back at her.

" _I_ was loud? Lady, you have no idea then of the volume of your _whispers_ , which is louder than even _Myrtle's_ shrieks," James smirked.

Lily pursed her lips and picked up her book, showily flipping the pages in front of him. James decided to humour her a bit, sure that she would slam the book down and start babbling joyously again. But his cockiness began crumbling when she firmly raised the book to block his face from sight and ostensibly peered closely at every word with great interest.

"Lily?" he asked warily, a bit freaked out by her sudden silence. She didn't even raise an eyebrow; only the clenching of her jaw betrayed her registering his words.

James tore a blade of grass and ran it up the sole of her foot, a playful smile on his face as her toes curled instinctively. She didn't shift, doggedly determined to ignore him and his antics. He then grasped a fallen twig, and was about to tickle her feet again, when she quickly sat cross legged, and bit back a triumphant smile. Determined not to be defeated, James swiftly sat up, pulled her book from her hands and threw it on the grass.

Her cry of protest was cut short when he reached out and began tickling her sides. She tried to push him away, laughter bubbling from her lips as she broke into giggles at the feeling. He was strong enough to not let her go, but gentle enough not to hurt her one bit. It wasn't long before he had effectively pinned her to the ground, barely touching her ticklish points, but his fingers ghosting over her feet and tracing circles over her stomach were enough to push her into the throes of shuddering laughter and uncontrollable shrieks each time. When James decided that he had made her weak enough to not get mad at him soon enough, he slowly let go of her wrists, but she swept her arms in an arc. The movement knocked James off his elbows and he fell on Lily.

Time seemed to stop as he became conscious of her soft, buttery lips against his and her warm breath misted his glasses. Both of them didn't move a muscle, just blankly grasped the sensation of the lips of the other. _Who knew she had a freckle above her eyebrow as well_ , he thought, a smile fleeting across his lips against hers. Her hands came up to his shoulders, but she made no effort to push him away. His own were wrapped around her waist, the grass poking painfully at his skin. When his hand, pressed against the ground under the two of them, almost sang in pain, he slowly raised his head and rolled off the girl.

Rubbing his throbbing wrist, he stared into space till the fogginess cleared from his glasses. James then turned his head to look at Lily, who was busy tying her shoes, her hair falling over her shoulder like a curtain between the two. Her hands shook so badly that she had difficulty tying a shoelace by herself. Curling his lips in a slight smile, he leant forward and batted her trembling fingers away, quickly looping her laces for her. She nodded mutely in reply, leaping to her feet in a few seconds. He stood up after her, looking carefully at her. Her shoulders were shaking and she brushed invisible blades of grass off her skirt, her hair falling onto her face.

James slowly reached out, tucked a stray lock of flaming red hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes at the contact, her posture relaxing a bit before she snapped alert and began walking off.

"Wait, Lily!" he called out, and she stopped dead in her tracks, hesitantly turning toward him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide.

He jogged up to her and thrust her book into her clenched fists, "You forgot your book."

"T-thanks," she mumbled hastily, tears springing to her eyes. _Bloody hell, why is she crying? It wasn't bad at all; curse everything, it was_ fantastic, James thought in wonder, looking at the girl.

"Lily? I'm sorry if you got offended by the Myrtle thing, or by what just happened. I didn't mean it. I mean, I didn't mean the Myrtle thing, but – well, I might as well say it. I really mean when I say that I'm not sorry about what just _happened_ , but I am sorry for what I said before. Does that make sense?" James blurted out the words, his heart pounding nervously as he ran a hand nervously through his hair.

Lily tilted her face to look at him straight in the eye, her eyes shimmering in the light as she shook her head, "It makes sense, and I have no idea how. You amaze me, James Potter," she broke into a soft smile and walked back to the castle, a decided skip to her step now.

James flopped down on the grass weakly, a stupid grin plastered to his face. He began chortling when it struck him.

Lip _gloss_! _Strawberry_ lip gloss at that.

A girl's beauty product now shone merrily on his lips, and he didn't bother to even wipe it off. It was totally worth it.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hey guys, I hope you all like the new update. I quite enjoyed myself while writing it; it felt just the right amount of sweet and quirky for Jily in my mind.

Thoughts, concrit and reviews are much appreciated! A huge shout-out to all reviewers, followers and favouriters so far.

Love,

Ana


	5. A Very Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer** : Really, at this point, you should get yourself checked if you think I own this franchise.

* * *

 **Written for Battleships, QLFC**

 _Prompts: Meeting the Parents_

 _(word) special, revenge_

 _(closing sentence) That was for certain_

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was in a state of utter and random chaos on Christmas Eve. There were streamers and ribbons strewn about messily over the carpet, red socks hung over the fireplace in dozens and there was a general pandemonium wherein everyone was calling out to every other person and busily wishing everyone a Merry Christmas.

At the heart of this cacophony was a merry-faced, lithe, energetic and boisterous James Potter. This was his favourite time of the year, and he was on cloud nine. Not only would he be going back to his house with Sirius, but this time, his _girlfriend_ , Lily Potter would be there too. He was thrilled beyond words, and found it impossible to contain his happiness. His enthusiasm and spirit were contagious and pretty soon, it led to the present state of the chaotic Common Room.

"We're going home! It's the holidays! Hi Susan, nice hat, merry Christmas! The holiday spirit is upon us! It's Christm – hey Jonathan, merry Christmas, I like those shoes, very fashionable. It's _Christmas_ ," James finished with a flourish as he burst into his dormitory, where Remus and Peter were packing their bags.

"We are aware of that, James," smiled Remus patiently as he neatly folded his clothes and piled them up on the bed. Peter struggled to fasten the clasp of his trunk, and with an exultant cry, James jumped on top of the trunk as it snapped shut under his weight. The two boys looked at each other and broke into grins when James sighed happily and collapsed dramatically on the bed, his legs draped over Peter's luggage. Before James could say a word, the dormitory door opened with a creak and Sirius froze in the doorway when he saw his friends in the room.

"Aah, fellas," Sirius drawled lazily, discreetly tucking his hands into his robes.

James sat up and grinned, "Sirius, it's _Christmas_ tomorrow!"

The boy rolled his eyes and smirked, "Golly, I'd never have known. If only I hadn't heard your shouts from the Great Hall." He then strode over to his bed as his roommates burst into peals of laughter. Seizing their distraction, Sirius removed something from his pocket and placed it into his satchel.

"Sorry James, we can't join you this year. I have to go to a family gathering," Remus spoke up when James kept casting dirty glances at his meticulous packing.

"And, and I can't come because my grandma is coming down to our place after ages," squeaked Peter and James sighed heavily.

"Well, as much as I hate it, I understand. But what matters is we'll all be happy, right? And most importantly, we're going home! I cannot _wait_ ," James cried out, his eyes shining.

 _I can't wait either, James_ , thought Sirius, a slow grin spreading across his face.

=o0o=

"It's Christmas!" hissed James, leaping out of the bed and whipping aside the curtains early in the morning. The snow floated merrily down to a pristine white carpet that covered the entire area that used to be a lush green a few days ago. The trees were a beautiful contrast of pine-green with white, the snow seemingly sprinkled carefully onto their branches. The scenery mesmerised James, and it was a few minutes before he stirred from the window, turning to look at Sirius's bed.

"Sirius, wake up!" James poked the mess of blankets that was on Sirius's bed, but no messy-haired head rose from the depths. "He must've gone down," pondered James and rushed down the steps to see a figure sitting on the carpet.

"Dad?" James started, surprised to see his father cross-legged on the ground. There was no response from him, so James shouted, "Dad!"

"Bla-ah, James, my dear son, it's you," whipped around the older man to face James. He leapt up and ruffled James's hair roughly, "Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas Dad. Wait – are your knees okay? Only last week, you'd written me a letter about how it ached when you had to climb the stairs!" James smiled but asked worriedly the next instant.

Harold's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Ah, I'm just fine, don't you worry What's that word Sirius says so often? Bloody brilliant! My, that boy is a keeper, I tell you."

James rolled his eyes in humour and nodded, "Yes, yes, he is, but he's also a pompous arse when he he's shown the door sometimes. Where are Mum and Sirius though?"

Narrowing his eyes imperceptibly, Harold responded, "Oh, I'm sure he has a reason for it. Your mother and Sirius are at the Community Service Hall. Now, enough about me, er, Sirius. Where is the lovely little Lily you've been writing about?"

"She'll be here any min – oh, it must be her!" James reddened slightly and rushed to the door when the bell rang. Lily stood at the door, a small trunk at her feet and a bag dangling off her shoulder.

She grinned when she saw James and leant in to kiss him, when a stern cough sounded from behind the boy. The two jumped apart to see Harold looking at them with a frown, his eyes twinkling under his glasses.

"D-dad, meet Lily," stuttered James, an identical hue of red spreading across the couple's faces.

Lily stepped into the house and smiled gently, "Hello, Mr. Potter. It's nice to meet you. Merry Christmas, sir."

Harold grinned and shook her hand heartily, "Likewise, Miss Evans. And please, Mr. Potter makes me sound so old. I'm youthful, in the prime of my life and honestly, even more handsome than James, eh son? Call me Papa Potter. Or Senior Pot!"

James groaned, "Dad, cut it off! It's bad enough with Sirius."

"Kids these days..." Harold spoke in a conspirational whisper to Lily and gasped in mock-horror, "My goodness, what a slob my son has become. James, help the lady with her luggage, will you? Come Lily, let's sit you down."

The man and the pleasantly surprised girl, who turned around to glance at her boyfriend and shoot him a quick grin, sat on the sofa while James hauled her trunk into his arms and dragged it near the Christmas tree.

Lily jumped with a start and handed Harold the bag on her shoulder, "Mister Potter, this for you and James's mother. James, this is for you, and this is for Sirius," she added, handing him two neatly wrapped boxes.

"Thanks Lily! Wait a minute, I'll get your present too," James rushed upstairs and suddenly, Harold turned to face Lily.

"Look here young lady, I want you to know that that boy is a very precious friend of mine. Yes, son too," he amended hastily when Lily looked up, puzzled, and continued, "and you seem to be very fine yourself. But I want to know something. What are your intentions?"

Lily blinked rapidly in surprise and spoke in a rush, flustered, "I...I like James very much. It's true that we didn't start off on the right foot, but that's probably because we didn't know each other well enough, Mister Potter, uh...Papa Potter," she corrected herself when he narrowed his eyes at her salutation, "and I think that he'll be most peaceful and calm with me, you know how he is!"

Both broke into easy grins, recalling the various games and tricks of James Potter. The boy in question rushed down at that moment, handed Lily a rectangular box, and asked, "What's the joke?"

"You," Harold muttered quietly under his breath but in vain as Lily heard him and burst into peals of laughter. "I like this girl, James. I asked her about her intentions, and she seems noble. Although, I heard from Sirius, and am very disappointed, why is it that you haven't helped him with his Potions homework recently?" His tone turned solemn.

"Uh...well, you see, he's been acting weird lately, and I don't want to encourage his pranks and tricks, so I thought it's best if he learnt to take charge of his own matters," responded Lily hesitantly, when James interrupted her.

"You asked Lily about her _intentions_? Dad, it's not some medieval feudal system! Gosh, that's so orthodox. And since when do you and Sirius talk about his homework?" James scowled and questioned his father, who began looking decidedly shifty.

"Ah, well, you see, that boy is a genius. I recognise one when I see it," he trailed off when Lily gaped at him. "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Your...your eyes. They're not blue...Mister Potter, they're turning dark! Oh my Merlin, this could be a medical emergency!" cried Lily, standing up in alarm.

James gasped in turn, "She's right! And your hair! It's getting shinier!"

Harold stood up suddenly and coughed, "I...must be going." Barely had he turned away from the teenagers that the front door opened and in walked Helena Potter and...

" _Dad?_ " exclaimed James, as Lily shrieked, "Papa Potter!"

"Why, hello...you must be Lily," The man at the door smiled warmly at the horrified girl who rushed up to his side.

"Papa Potter – you were there and how..." Lily began gesticulating incoherently when the man rolled his eyes in turn.

"Merlin, Sirius really gets this nickname popular, huh?" he chuckled and brushed the snow off his wife's coat as he helped her prop her umbrella near the door.

"S-Siri...but who..." Lily broke off when James broke out into a yell and tackled the man whom Lily had been talking to. There was a muted audience that watched the two figures scuffle and wrestle on the ground, none of the three spectators even stirring a muscle.

It was after a few minutes that James hauled Sirius up by the collar and began hysterically, "Sirius, you downright arse-"

"James Potter! Watch your language, there is not one, but _two_ ladies present!" cried his mother and James broke off, taking into note his surroundings as he visibly trying to calm himself down.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," grinned Sirius, as he delicately pulled out of James's grip and gave James's parents a hug. Turning to Lily, he embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Merry Christmas, Evans. You passed the Parents test."

It was when they had settled down to eat food that Harold finally raised the question that had been plaguing everyone's mind, "Sirius, son, how _did_ you manage to pull this off?"

Sirius looked up from the fries that he was busy stuffing into his mouth and swallowing the food, grinned easily and began, "It was all rather simple, you see. Lily here had gotten one part right – I had a rather special trick up my sleeve for the past few months. I was busy preparing the Polyjuice Potion. It was a really tough task, mind you, because not only was I doing it without permission, but I couldn't even take Remus's help, or else he'd tell James about everything. I knew that James had planned on introducing Papa and Mama Potter to you, Evans, so I thought I'd see how ready you were." He swiftly turned his gaze away from a snarling James Potter.

"It was a slow and excruciatingly laborious process, but I got it done the day we left Hogwarts. I had prepared everything, and the vial was ready, save for a hair of the person to be transformed into. I hadn't decided whose hair I would take, but when I bumped into you two this morning, I made my choice. Yes, James, I am an early riser when I have something to do. I plucked a hair from Papa Potter's pillow – Papa, you really must do something about your hair. It's falling like Snivellus's pants. You should try some of the lotion I use; look, even Evans told that my mane is shinier than yours!" Sirius finished with a flourish and looked smugly at every occupant on the table.

There was not a sound from anyone, when very slowly, James stood up, raised a glass and shouted, "To Sirius!" and royally dumped the grape juice on his head. Placing the empty cup showily on the table, the spectacled boy strode off to his room, biting an involuntary grin at his best friend's sheer genius. He couldn't wait to one-up Sirius once they went back to Hogwarts.

He would surely not hear the end of this any time soon though, judging by the hoots of laughter coming from downstairs. That was for certain.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello lovelies. Here is the newest update, and I hope you all like it. A huge thanks to all reviews, follows and favourites so far.

Thought and reviews are highly appreciated. No beta again.

Peace to all,

Ana


	6. Do I? I Do!

**Disclaimer:** As clear as the sky on a sunny day, I ain't owning this.

* * *

 **Written for Battleships, the Seasons Inspired Challenge, Long Haul V.**

 _Prompt: Wedding, rub their hands to make them feel warm_

Word count: 1527

* * *

The snow cascaded down onto the soft white ground as charms were spoken and chairs were sprung up in the area. An arch marked the entrance to the aisle, creepers and dainty little flowers being woven in and out of the shrubbery on it. A small stage was being dusted ready for the bride, groom and priest. Guests began trickling in on time and started taking their seats, even as they stared, amazed at the quaint mix of Muggle and Wizarding influences on the momentous wedding. A band played soft music, and it was the very picture of serenity...on the outside.

Inside the bride's quarters, it was a moment of pure panic.

"Mar _lene_ , would you please be a dear and see if that pompous arse of your _friend_ has cut his horrendous mane or not? Betsy, I cannot find my veil! And where is Remus?! He told me he would get me my something borrowed! I can't find the bouquet – this thing is ruined!" cried Lily, her face reddening with the effort it was taking her to strap into her wedding dress and shout out orders at the same time.

Secretly, she thanked her stars that Marlene and Sirius had broken up peaceably and were now on relations that seemed to be those of friends with benefits, but it wasn't her part to interfere if they were happy with the arrangement. It would have been a huge soup if either James or she had had to refrain from calling a best friend to their wedding. Hearing a knock on the door, she flung aside her dress and skidded to the door, poking her head out to welcome her mother, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"Lily, what are you doing?" her mother asked, bewildered, as she saw her younger daughter in her slip and slacks.

"Mum, I can't find anything, it's all wrong," bawled Lily, as her mother coughed sternly, making her stop mid-wail.

Raising an eyebrow, her mother began, "Look around you, will you? Your bridesmaids are ready, your wedding dress is beautiful, your veil is tossed on the bed under the bouquet you must be searching for, am I right? Calm down, Lily. It's all okay."

Inhaling deeply, Lily nodded and quickly slipped into her dress, turning her back to her mother as the older woman zipped it up. Every lady in the room breathed a small sigh of relief as the momentary raging bulldozer had subsided in the bride, and went about with their preparations.

"Mum? Is Nia coming?" Lily whispered softly, her head bent low as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Mrs Evans breathed heavily, gazing at her daughter in the mirror. Braiding her auburn waves into a thick braid, she explained slowly, "Well Lily, you see, Petunia has to go to a function at Vernon's house. It's probably a birthday or some such thing, you know."

A small frown marred Lily's forehead as she nodded quietly. She had had a feeling that Petunia would not come to her wedding, but there was a small part of her that half-hoped that despite her misguided insecurities about magic and the Wizarding world, Petunia would cheerily rush in to support her baby sister through one of the most important phases of her life. Lily knew, in spite of her mother's repeated reassurances, that there was probably no function at the house. Petunia hated her. Come to think of it, Lily though sadly, Petunia hadn't even invited her to even see Vernon, leave alone be at the wedding a year ago. It didn't come as a surprise, but it still ached her just as bad.

A soft knock sounded and Remus slipped a package under the door. Bending down, Lily picked it up and opened it to find a small bracelet with dainty pearls and silver engravings. A note was attached to the packing which read:

 _Dear Lily,_

 _This is a little something from James's mother. She doesn't want to see you before the wedding – some big old fancy rule, I tell you, these stupid traditions. Anyhow, cheers, you big old Fireball. See you at the aisle!_

 _Sirius_

 _P.S.: Sorry Lily, he snatched the paper from me. I hope this finds you in the calmest of minds. If not, please calm down; everything looks perfect outside._

 _Much love,_

 _Remus_

Sniffling back a tear, Lily slipped on the bracelet, turned to hug her mother and stood still as Marlene, her maid of honour, adjusted the veil on her head. Soon enough, everyone stepped back and looked at the lady.

Shakily taking a deep breath, Lily announced, "I'm ready."

=o0o=

 _It's almost done. There is no looking back. This is final,_ thought James to himself as he stood on the stage next to the Magical Wedding Minister-in-command, who had also very graciously allowed himself to be ordained as a priest according to the Muggle traditions. He cast a glance at the bridesmaids, looking excited and sentimental at the same time.

He then looked back to his friends behind him, varying expressions on each of them. Peter had a faraway look on his face, seemingly preoccupied with something as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Remus was looking around at the decorations, a watchful eye on the cake and the children scampering around it. Sirius was a kaleidoscope of emotions: irritation when his hair fluffed up with a gust of wind, puzzlement when he began scratching at his cuff-sleeve, adoration when he leant to the side and blew a kiss at Marlene on the other side and primarily anticipation, raising himself on the ball of his foot every so often.

 _This is too much_ , James panicked wildly, his eyes widening as he felt trapped in the tuxedo he was wearing. He turned to Sirius and whispered, "Can't do it."

Frowning, Sirius asked quietly, "Can't do what?"

"This. It's intimidating. You know how vastly contrasting our ideas are; we used to fight all the time in Hogwarts too. There's no amiable break-up after this, Snuffles. It's a _divorce_ ," blabbered James, his voice shaking with every word.

Sirius snapped his head up to gaze piercingly at James. The latter had to shift his sight from the grey ones of his best man and swallow, aware of Sirius's clenched fist and shaking shoulders. It was a few seconds that had passed when Sirius began in a controlled voice.

"Look, I know you're nervous. This _is_ a huge thing, I admit. But mate, you have something which most guys like me yearn to have. You have a lovely life to look forward to, a great job, and most of all, an amazing lady to share it with. I will personally slap you in front of all these people if you dare even _think_ of abandoning Lily now. What would you rather have, a thrilling one-night with every other woman, or a steady set of lazily enjoyable nights with the one woman?" Sirius paused, looking at his best friend with a penetrating sight.

Just then, the band began playing the song and everyone stood up, craning their necks to see the young bride. The two men turned simultaneously to face the aisle, at the end of which Lily had just taken the turn.

James's heart literally skipped a beat.

A pristine white gown covered her slim frame, cinching in softly at the waist, with her thick auburn waves having been braided and twisted up to form a high bun that sat beautifully above her sparkly white veil. Her dress had long lace sleeves that reached her delicate wrist, and the rest of the dress was made from a thick velvety material that formed in a V-shaped cut along the neckline. The same lacy material on her arms covered the rest of her chest, reaching the base of her neck,/A transclucent material covered the rest of her chest, reaching the base of her neck, while precious, white gems were woven into every inch of the figure-flattering dress which gave off an aura of radiance.

She looked beautiful. James extended his hand to help her up the stairs, surprised to find her hands icy-cold. Gently cupping her hand with both of his, he quickly rubbed her dainty one between his, a soft smile on his lips as she shivered despite the probable Warming Charms she had cast on herself. It was when she finally turned to face him and looked into his eyes with a shaky smile, pulling her hand out of his that he truly noticed her.

Her eyes were red-rimmed, which kept straying over to the place where their families sat, unmistakably zeroing in on the spot where they had kept a seat for Petunia. In her tense moments, her freckles had always stood out, and they now dotted her shoulders and she involuntarily rubbed her nose. A few strands of her hair escaped the meticulously tied bun and framed her face, which was lowered toward the snowy ground. He could now see the slightest smudge of her eyeliner, now a bit runny with her tears and the quivering of her chin. James rephrased his thoughts mentally – she looked perfectly ethereal.

Just like that, in that very moment, James knew that he utterly and completely loved Lily.

There was a soft smile on his face when the Minister coughed and asked, "Shall we begin?"

Turning to cast a grateful look at a surprised Sirius, James stood straight, looked into Lily's eyes and replied, "I'm ready."

And in that sentence, both of them realised that they were now ready, for all eternity to come.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here you go, folks. The newest installment to Tales! Thanks to all reviews, follows and favourites. Thanks to Ella, for her insightful suggestions on Lily's wedding dress.

Thoughts and reviews are highly appreciated.

Love,

Ana


	7. Baby Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot.

* * *

 **Written for Battleships, Long Haul V**

Prompts:

 _First child_

Word count: 1598

* * *

 _Squeak. Squeak._

Sirius groaned as a couple of girls around him gave him odd looks, the wheels of the trolley making funny noises every time he moved it even a minute inch or two. "This is so not fair," he grumbled to himself, broodily fiddling with the handle of the cart.

It had been a normal day for him, till Lily had come knocking at his door, a sunny smile on her face as she hauled him out of a lazy morning and into the Wizarding supermarket. They were now shopping for baby diapers, baby blankets and some yarn, as Lily bravely attempted to learn knitting. James was busy with some work at the Ministry and of course, poor Sirius had been dragged along.

The man in question whined childishly in the aisle and said, "Lily! How much longer?" as he flopped his head down in exasperation on the handle.

Lily turned back from the row of diapers they were in front of and leaning back, replied, "Well, if you stop acting like a child and don't ask me the same question every two seconds, I don't suppose it should take more than fifteen minutes more!"

The man threw a mock glare at her and scowled, "It's just because of you and James being so sexually _active_ that you're so insufferably slow here!"

She shook her head in amusement as she rubbed her hands over her rather swollen belly, whispering softly, "Don't you worry, Harry. He's just a cranky old man because he's getting late for a date. He loves you, like all of us. Now just come out soon enough, please?"

Sirius squared his shoulders and scoffed royally in reply, wheeling the cart ahead as he involuntarily broke into a soft smile. "Alright, we're done with all these things, but where do you suppose we're going to find those?" he asked out loud, peering at the list in his hand. Pausing when he didn't hear her footsteps, he turned. "Lily?"

The woman was standing near the rack of baby oils and diapers, her mouth hanging open as she clasped the edge of a shelf of bottles. She was staring down at the ground, heaving deep breaths.

"Oh sun-tanned Merlin, Lily, they're just bottles. Would you just forget? They'll clean it up in no time. Don't feel guilty about knocking over one of them," muttered Sirius impatiently but broke off when she looked at him, growling furiously. "No, don't bend to clean it up! It's just oil…wa - what? It's not…? You mean you're…" he never finished his sentence as Lily gasped and winced, "It's time!"

=oOo=

"Where is she?!" shouted James, thundering down the corridor blindly. He had rushed to the hospital immediately after he had received a garbled message from Sirius and within seconds, found himself in the corridors of St Mungo's. Before he could pause and ask where Lily was, he heard a very familiar voice shriek in tremendous pain, a shriek that made his blood run cold. His footsteps thudding against the marble floor, he retraced his steps and barged into a room.

"Sirius!" he cried out, shocked to see the man wincing in pain. It was when he caught his breath that he registered the scene in front of him. Lily was half-sitting on the bed, one hand crushing Remus's in hers as the other gripped Sirius's shoulder who was on his knees at her side. Peter jumped around nervously, muttering reassuring gibberish to everyone in there room as a light sheen of sweat broke across his brow.

Hissing, Sirius clenched his jaw and muttered, "Lily, breathe deeply. Ha ha hee hee. W-with me. Ha-ah!" he broke off as Lily rose, her face turning red with the exertion as the Mediwitch hovered at her feet. "J-James, where the bloody hell have you been? Get over here!" Sirius gasped as Lily almost ripped his shoulder out of its socket.

Breaking out of the weird trance he had been in, James wore the sanitised suit the Mediwitch charmed onto him and strode swiftly to Lily's side, rubbing slow but firm circles on her tense back. It pained him to see her in so much trouble, but he would always respect her for how much time had passed before she finally cried out loud, just as baby Harry bawled his way into the world.

It was after Lily was rested through the night that she eventually stirred awake, slightly drowsy from the medication she'd been given. Frowning, she tilted her head to the side trying to see where Harry was when she saw James sitting cross-legged on the couch near her bed. He raised his head when he saw her about to get up.

"Hey you," he whispered softly, standing up slowly and tiptoeing his way to her bed. He sat gently on the edge, placing a sleeping Harry into her arms as she broke into a soft grin when Harry wrinkled his nose sleepily and burrowed deeper into the blanket.

"He has my eyes," James drawled proudly, running a finger over Harry's scalp as Lily rocked him gently side-to-side. At James's declaration, she scoffed and smirked, "You wish. I bet you a Galleon his eyes are just as mine. He seems to have gotten your hair anyway," she pointed to the dark black mop of light hair brushed neatly on his head.

James guffawed showily, stopping short as Lily hissed softly and threw a dirty glare at him, "Would you keep quiet? He's sleeping!"

Guiltily, James shifted in his seat and replied, "Sorry, I just for-"

"How _are_ the happy parents?" chanted Sirius as he burst through the door, Remus trailing behind him slowly, a helpless expression on his face as the man continued, "they are as _happy_ as can be, for they have a _great_ new child, whose name is _Harry_!" Grinning from ear to ear, Sirius flopped down on a chair next to Lily's bed, a nonchalant look in his eyes as he finally registered the glares that the new parents were throwing his way.

Before he could ask the reason, Harry began stirring and in a few seconds, whimpered and began bawling strongly. Glaring at his friend, James took Harry from Lily and stood up, bouncing Harry in his arms, whistling softly in a vain attempt to hush the child.

"Is he always this light a sleeper?" asked Sirius, casually dipping a finger into the water in the vase of flowers near Lily's bedside.

Rolling her eyes, Lily slapped his fingers away and retorted, "We would know, if you hadn't disturbed him. He's just come into this world, you should know better than to come in singing gustily!"

"Sorry _Mom_ ," scoffed Sirius, turning his attention to James, who had managed to reduce Harry from a wailing cacophony to a mewling child.

"Is he going to be okay?" Remus asked worriedly, looking at Harry as the child pouted in his sleep.

James grinned and extended Harry to Remus, "Why don't you help me out?"

Remus widened his eyes in disbelief, hesitatingly bringing a hand up to Harry. His fingers trembling, he gently touched Harry's nose and a strangled cry escaped his throat as Harry curled his hand around Remus's finger. Blinking rapidly, Remus looked around in a fluster and dashed out of the door, his frame leaning against the glass on the outside as he broke into overwhelmed sobs, a wave of sheer disbelief at acceptance and love so innocent and pure washing through him.

Eyeing the swinging door ruefully, James sat back on the bed and looking at Sirius, handed Harry over to Lily, giving her a meaningful look.

Nodding, Lily cleared her throat and began, "Sirius, there is something we have to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead," Sirius agreed, puffing out his nostrils at Harry who was slowly opening his eyes.

"While you are extremely juvenile in most of your activities and do have a frightening tendency to be a complete slob-"

"Do you have a point?"

"-despite these rather disturbing phenomena, James and I have made the decision to make you Harry's godfather," Lily ploughed on and stopped as Sirius stopped midway from blowing a raspberry at a bewildered Harry.

There were a few seconds of silence before James prodded, "Sirius?"

Raising his head from his gaze at the linoleum floor, Sirius looked at him with slightly red eyes and spoke in a gruff voice, "You're an idiot. He has your hair, but her eyes. See."

The three of them leaned in to look at Harry's wide wondrous eyes, a soft smile on their lips as they saw the obvious resemblance.

"You're right," James conceded, ruffling Lily's hair affectionately.

"Damn right she is. Who else can be only the _best_ godfather ever? I am going to be this little man's best friend, you'll see. Him and I will have all the time in the world to connect even when you oldies are haunting us from the beyond, mark my words. I'll be back, I need something to eat" Sirius rubbed his eyes furiously and a slight wetness shining on his cheeks in the light, stood up and strode outside the door, his shoulders jutting out proudly in his typical swagger.

James looked at Harry and mumbled, "Your godfather may seem like a perfect arse, but he loves you."

Smiling, Lily added, "He loves you. Remus loves you. Peter loves you. Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. You are so loved," she finished, a deep content filling her completely as she looked at the two most precious men in her life.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello, hello. Latest instalment and I hope this is liked! Thank you, all those who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited so far.

Thoughts are highly appreciated!

Love,

Ana


	8. A Lost Ruby

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Review, don't sue, haha.

* * *

 **Written for Battleships**

Prompt:

 _first grandchild_

Word count: 378

* * *

"James, James!" shouted Lily excitedly, tapping her foot impatiently as she called out to her husband in the other room. Looking up as he ambled into the room, fiddling with a cellphone in his hand, she continued, "You will never guess what happened!"

Frowning, James finally looked up and furrowed his brow, "Did Arthur finally figure out the function of a rubber duck?" a slow grin spreading across his face as Lily rose to his bait and scoffed royally at his response.

"No, something much more momentous! Harry and Ginny are pregnant! They just sent a message," she clapped, a few grey hair tumbling out of her bun onto her shoulders. James goggled her for a moment before laughing out loud and scooped Lily up in his arms.

"We're going to be grandparents!" he hollered, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling up as he broke into an ear-to-ear grin.

There had never been a happier moment in the Potter and Weasley households.

* * *

James held Lily tenderly in his arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering softly into her ear as they waited for baby Ruby Potter to be brought to them. Taking a huge breath, Lily looked up as the tiny girl was finally brought to her arms, her eyes closed peacefully.

A tear spilled from her green eyes as Lily nestled Ruby in her arms and mumbled, "James, she's so tiny. She's so small."

His shoulders sagging, James spoke softly, "I know, Lily, I know. Be strong."

"But she is so _perfect_. Look, she's got the softest cheeks. Her nose is beautiful. Her fingers are so slim. Her eyelashes are long. Her eyes - oh James, why won't she open them?" wailed Lily, clutching onto his sleeve desperately.

Together, they curled up into themselves, cradling their first grandchild who was stillborn at nine months. James and Lily could feel the despair and helplessness emanating from the family down in the wizarding world even as they tenderly mourned the loss of their grandchild up in the heavens.

Harry and Ginny's prayers to God had gone in vain. Molly's knitting lay abandoned on her easy chair. Hagrid wept continuously at the death of the girl named after him. Every time Harry and Ginny had remembered them during the pregnancy, Lily and James had felt as though they'd gotten a personal Owl from them. It went all unanswered.

There had never been a sadder moment in the Potter and Weasley households.

* * *

 **A/N** :

Hello, and here is Ana, presenting the new update of _Tales_. I am deeply honoured by all the reviews you leave for this collection of mine. I am terrible at replying to reviews because of a recent spat, but you should all know that every review by you readers warms my heart and makes me feel good about this collection.

Thoughts and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for all reviews, follows and favourites so far!

Love,

Ana


End file.
